


(you you) all night long

by leihei (sysupportgroup)



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Killing Eve AU, Knives, Unhealthy Relationships, minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sysupportgroup/pseuds/leihei
Summary: “Didn’t you like my present?” Shuhua skips around the corner into her kitchen, coy little simp in her voice. She has the gall to stride right up to Soojin, ignoring the way Soojin stiffens up all over, resting her elbows on the kitchen bench and peering up at Soojin with big pools for eyes. “I did it just for you.”“Shuhua,” Soojin breathes out, feels sick all over, “You killed a man.”
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	(you you) all night long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimsum/gifts).



> day 24: sex pollen | **blood/gore** | virginity/first-time  
> day 27: orgasm control/denial | aphrodisiacs | **knife-play**
> 
> title from whiplash by the boyz

“Jinjin!”

Soojin drops the knife with a dull clatter, hand flying to her waist and closing around familiar cold metal. The carrot she was slicing rolls to the side, forgotten.

“Who’s - “

“Didn’t you like my present?” Shuhua skips around the corner into her kitchen, coy little simp in her voice. She has the gall to stride right up to Soojin, ignoring the way Soojin stiffens up all over, resting her elbows on the kitchen bench and peering up at Soojin with big pools for eyes. “I did it just for you.”

“Shuhua,” Soojin breathes out, feels sick all over, “You killed a man.”

“For you!” Shuhua chirps, nothing but genuine enthusiasm in her eyes and that's the scariest part. One of the world’s greatest human weapons and she’s here in Soojin’s kitchen searching for approval like a puppy that’s imprinted. God help her.

“You can’t do that.” Soojin says shakily, trying her best to keep her arm stable as she removes her gun from its holster, holding it just under the benchtop. Even though she hasn’t been allowed in the field for awhile, it doesn’t mean she’s forgotten everything she carved into her body during training. Blood, sweat and tears aren’t enough. Muscle, bone-breaking determination, and vomit on occasion are much more accurate from her experience.

“Why not?” Shuhua’s bottom lip sticks out, reeking of sullen little girl. She pulls out a knife and twirls it between her fingers so deftly it makes Soojin hold her breath just in case Shuhua decides to defy expectations and launch it at her instead. She does no such thing though, just keeps flashing her knife around her fingers like it's one of those balls on a string, keeps pouting sadly up at Soojin like it's inconceivable that Soojin could have disliked her 'present' of a dead despot with 'JinJin <3' carved into his palm, accented with a bouquet of flowers on his chest. No blood on the body, drained beforehand. 

A+ for presentation, Soojin supposes.

"B-Because - "

Because you can't just kill someone, even if they're not exactly doing the most ethical things. Even if they're already on the list. Even if Soojin was getting into deep shit for not having enough evidence of government corruption to take him in five months ago.

"Because I'm in trouble now." Soojin says instead and Shuhua's face changes. No longer sad little girl looking for approval, she's all sleek danger and killing intent. Knife handle no longer in hand, its blade plunged right into Soojin's nice wooden chopping board. 

Goddamnit, that was a Secret Santa gift from Yuqi.

"Who."

"Shuhua - "

"Who?" One blink and Shuhua transforms back into that sweet little puppy, swinging herself onto the bench and pushing all of Soojin's kitchen equipment to the side, clattering into the sink. She swings her legs around Soojin's shoulders, trapping her between them with a vicelike grip. The move's so sudden Soojin can't get a good grip on her pistol, hears it clattering incriminatingly to the floor instead.

Shuhua doesn't spare it a glance like she knew it was there all along. Just loops her arms around Soojin's neck and traces a long delicate finger along Soojin's jaw.

"Soojinnie, tell me who's making life hard for you," She coos like a lover would, hushed pillow talk after a long night, and Soojin supposes in Shuhua's fantastical reality she is, "I'll handle them for you baby."

"You just - " Soojin swallows, "don't mess with my work, Shuhua. You can't do that."

"I just wanted to help," Shuhua whines, tipping her head forward and knocking it into Soojin's forehead. Her lips flash across Soojin's skin and Soojin's breath hitches against her will, pulse jumping erratically, "JinJin always works so hard."

"To catch you." Soojin chokes out and Shuhua just giggles, pressing a shy kiss to where Soojin's jaw meets her neck. Soojin swallows hard but doesn't say a word of protest and Shuhua takes that and runs. Presses a line of fluttering kisses down Soojin's neck, so lovingly that if Soojin shuts her eyes she could almost imagine that this isn't as fucked up as it is.

“You have me, don’t you?”

Soojin’s jaw tenses. Dodge the question, "If you really wanted to make my life easier, you could just come with me into work and turn yourself in."

"Aww JinJin," Shuhua laughs lowly, so amused, and _bites_ down. There’s vicious pride in the way she breaks skin and comes away from Soojin's neck with a tinge of copper decorating her mouth like macabre lipstick, "you know I can't do that."

Soojin makes a pained noise and stumbles backwards, temporarily incapacitated with the fucking bite wound throbbing in her neck. She's kept in place, yanked back with her wrists caught in Shuhua's grasp and her frame pinned in place between Shuhua's legs.

"No moving unnie." Shuhua sighs and suddenly there's a thin line of iron at Soojin's throat. She opens her eyes blearily and Shuhua is all up in her space, their breaths mingling in the same space.

"Oh unnie," Shuhua says, breathless and back to teen girl swoony, "you're so pretty." She ducks her head, bashful, and scrapes at Soojin's throat delicately with her knife, maiden-like and innocent like she's unaware that she’s handling a weapon, “can I kiss you?"

There's really no other answer for this. Soojin wants to laugh and cry all at once - if she'd known that volunteering for Shuhua's track and arrest case all those months ago would've brought her here today, she would've gladly done paperwork for the rest of her motherfucking career. 

Or... well, not. She’s not good at lying to herself. 

It’s a thought that doesn't leave her brain, she'd be over if anyone knew, but when Shuhua comes to visit her, there's something about her that ignites Soojin’s blood. Gets it moving like nothing she’d ever experienced in her life. Shuhua is a wolf but with Soojin, she's just a teething puppy in need of attention and when Soojin gives it to her - kisses, compliments and everything in between - she softens like a tamed beast, domesticated. It's heady, having all that power. She's still not sure what Shuhua sees in her, what Shuhua saw in her when they first crossed paths in Beijing all those moons ago. She’s not sure either if she could hold up under torture if they sat her down one day, pulled out her nails one by one and asked point blank if she really wanted Shuhua behind bars because _that’s one mistake too many, Soojin-ssi, is your loyalty really with us?_ Doesn't know that when that day of reckoning comes, if she could pull the trigger if Shuhua looks at her, smiles at her like that. 

Or maybe she’s too good of a liar. Deep down, she thinks she knows. 

"Jinjin," Shuhua presses the blade down, more insistently. Her lower lip juts out more and Soojin is suddenly swimming in the memories of having the plush flesh there captured between her teeth, Shuhua's mouth on hers in Moscow, down on her in Paris, "aren't you paying attention to me?"

"Yes," Soojin blurts, clumsy and messy and everything her professional ice-queen demeanor isn't. Her heart is pumping fast, maybe it's the real threat of her throat being slit open or the way Shuhua is pouring over her, invading her senses like heavy perfume, "yes, you. You can."

"Cute unnie," Shuhua coos and leans in, lips on Soojin's in a way that Soojin hadn't realised she'd been missing for months. It clicks then - that rush of adrenaline flushing through her when they'd first sent her photos of the body and the flowers, the strange lightheadedness when Shuhua would find her, everywhere from indiscriminate motel room to upscale ballroom, the way she’s burning up now _kissing back_ that has everything and nothing to do with the knife against her throat, “I love you so much JinJin.”

She draws away and when Soojin licks her lips, a metallic tang lingers at the back of her throat and a certain heat throbs in her underwear. 

“It’ll suck when I have to kill you,” Shuhua sighs, knife turning over itself in her hand so the tip is positioned right in the middle of Soojin’s chest. If she wanted, Shuhua could pierce her like a butterfly, “don’t wanna.” 

“So then don’t,” Soojin trembles out, very much aware of the sharp tip of the knife bearing into her chest as well as the way that arousal is starting to drug her brain. It's the first time she says this, survival instincts and selfish horniness birthing bad decisions, “not tonight. Tonight… just stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!


End file.
